Twilight Shinobi
by shadowkat83
Summary: When two year old Sora finds an abandoned baby on the beach, little does he know that it will ignite the journey of a lifetime. A Kingdom Hearts story with a Naruto twist.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I make no money of this fan-fiction, and this is purely for fun.

**Summary:** When two year old Sora finds an abandoned baby on the beach, little does he know that it will ignite the journey of a lifetime?

**Pairings; **FemaleNaruto/Riku, Sora/Kairi

**A/N:** Okay, so I thought I'd give this crossover a shot. A heads up, this is part one of maybe three stories. Enjoy!

**Twilight Destiny**

Part one

Prologue

_Thinking of you, where ever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope for our hearts to blend._

_Now, I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows;_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one destiny._

The time was early morning, you could tell that by the position of the sun. The sky around the mainland was lightening from the midnight blue of the night to a mixture of pink and orange. It was the symbol of the coming dawn.

Usually this time a day would find everyone still asleep in their bed, but not this morning. No this morning a two year old child was making his way along the beach.

The waves crashed against the shore as a two year old child made his way across the beach. His name is Sora and he was on a mission. He's been hearing a strange sound for a while now. Someone was crying, and he was going to find out who and why. He was alone, he knew he should wait for his parents, but something was pulling him towards the beach, so here he was.

Sora followed the long stretch of beach over to the waters edge. And there he spotted it; a basket. Apparently it had washed to the shore during the high tide last night. The small child cautiously approached the basket and peered inside. Inside was a small for wrapped in a pink blanket; it was a baby. The sounds he had heard were coming from the baby. The baby continued to cry; she was wet, hungry, and scared. Sora gently reached in and gently gathered up the squalling infant into his arms.

For a few long minutes the crying stopped as the baby stared up at him with bright blue eyes. Sora smiled.

The temporary silence was interrupted by a frantic voice, "Sora? Where are you? Answer me please!"

Sora blinked and then turned towards home, "Mama?" Then he yelled back in answer, "Mama! I'm over here!"

"Sora Hikari, what have I told you about wandering off like that?"

"But mama...looks." Sora held up the baby in his arms. "She was sad, so I went to find her."

Mrs. Hikari gasped as she took in the small form her son was holding. "You found her...here on the beach?"

Sora nodded.

"You found him." Another voice chimed joyfully. Sora and his mother turned to see Riku and his parents heading their way.

"Riku," the two year old hollered. "Look what I found on the beach."

Riku's mom gasped, "A baby! What's a baby doing on the beach? Did someone leave her here?"

Hikari-san shook her head, "I don't know. We need to take her to the mayor and see if anyone's missing her."

Sora looked at his mom, face sad, "We can't keep her?"

Hikari-san was about to answer, when a whimper interrupted her. Everyone turned to the bundle in Sora's arms.

"See, now she's sad again." Sora stated. "We have to keep her. She happy with me."

Hikari-san thought the idea over in her head. She had wanted another child, but when her husband had passed, she assumed that it wasn't meant to be. Looking again at the bundle in Sora's arms, Hikari-san made her decision. "Sora, we still need to take her to see the Mayor," She began. Once again her son's face fell, then she continued," but, if no one claims her, then I'll talk to the Mayor about adopting her."

Hearing that Sora let out a loud whoop and ran over to his best friend. "Hear that Riku, I might have a new sister." Both Sora's mom and Riku's parents couldn't help but laugh at the toddler's antics.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

(Later on that day)

Hikari-san smiled as she watched Sora play with his new sister. The trip to the Mayor's wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. No one had lost a child so the Mayor allowed Hikari-san and Sora to take the newly named baby girl home. Hikari-san smiled as she remembered the name Sora proudly gave his new sister.

(Flashback)

"So Sora, what should we name her?" his mother asked, as she watched Sora cradle his new sister carefully.

Sora's face scrunched up in thought as he carefully chose a name, "mm...How about Ami?" he asked.

His mother thought a moment and then nodded, "Yes, Ami will do perfectly.

Sora flashed his mom a smile, before turning his attention back to his new sister.

(End flashback)

Hikari-san once again laughed as she watched as Sora was joined by Riku and the two boys showered the newest member of their family with attention.

Ami just cooed and laughed at the attention; safe and happy in the arms that held her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

A/N; and here is the beginning of a new story. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the kingdom hearts or Naruto characters nor the plot line or songs. I only one most of the Kingdom Hearts games. Missing two of them, I think.

**A/N; **okay, so this chapter will closely follow the original plot line until I decide to bring in Ami. Now for the Naruto crossover part to the story, well besides Ami and a few surprises this will mainly remain in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Hope this clears up any confusion.  
>On with the story.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One

Sora's Dive into the Heart

Sora was dreaming that he was falling through water. As he was falling he started to think and his thoughts were along these lines:_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?_

(Simple and Clean plays in the background)

Sora keeps falling until he finds himself standing on the beach. Before him in the water stands Rikku and Ami. He starts walking towards them, when suddenly the water pulls away from the shore and starts to form a huge tidal wave. Ami and Rikku turn towards Sora, unmindful of the huge wall of water behind them. Rikku holds out his hand to Sora as the wall of water gets closer to where they are standing. He starts to run towards them when the wave hits, tossing him about under the water. Still he doesn't give up trying to reach his best friend and his sister.

Sora start to kick his feet fighting his way to the surface; he reaches it tosses the water from his face only to find Kairi on the shore now. Rikku and Ami are nowhere to be found. Kairi calls his name as he make his way towards her. Sora reaches her and bends over, panting, to catch his breathe. Kairi points behind him and he turns to see and figure falling from the sky. It was him! Sora suddenly finds himself falling as Kairi fades form view.

When he awakes he finds himself standing on a platform covered in shadows. The shadows turn to doves as on they all fly away. Sora finds himself standing on a platform with a picture of a woman dressed in a white and yellow dress surrounded by the pictures of seven dwarfs.

Sora looks around him when a voice whispered to him form the shadows;

_So much to do,_

_ So little time..._

_ Take your time._

_ Don't be afraid._

_ The door still shut._

Once again the voice whispers in the still air;

_Now, step forward._

_ Can you do it?_

Sora finds that his feet feel heavy and yet he manages to take that first step.As he walks forward, three pedestals appear. On one there is a sword, another holds a shield and the final one holds a staff. Once more the whispered voice appears;

_Power sleeps within you._

_ If you give it form..._

_ It will give you strength._

_ Choose well._

Sora walks over to the pedestal holding the swords and lifts it up, the voice whispers once again;

_The power of the warrior._

_ Invincible courage._

_ A sword of terrible destruction._

Next Sora walks over to the Shield and lifts it up, once more the voice speaks;

_The power of the Guardian._

_ Kindness to aid friends._

_ A shield to repel all._

And finally Sora walks over to the platform holding the staff;

_The power of the mystic_

_ Inner strength_

_ A staff of wonder and Ruin._

Sora once more walks over the the pedestal holding the and picks it up, the voice asks;

_Is this the form you seek?_

"Yes," he answers.

_Your path is set._

_ Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Sora walks slowly over the the staff and picks it up.

_ You give up this power?_

"Yes," Sora once more answers.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian._

_ You've given up the power of the mystic._

_ Is this the form you seek?_

"Yes," Sora answers. One by one the pedestals collapse and Sora is once more left standing on the platform. Suddenly the platform underneath him collapses and he falls once more before landing on yet another Platform. This time the platform underneath his feet shows a girl dressed in a ball gown with glass slippers upon her feet. The shield he chose appears in his hand as one more the voice speaks to him;

_You've gained the power to fight._

Sora takes a few practice swings with his new weapon, testing it out.

_All right! You've got it._

_ Use this power to protect yourself and others._

_ There will be times you have to fight._

_ Keep your light burning strong._

Sora sees a shadow moving in the floor underneath his feet. Slowly it takes form baring sharp claws. As he watches the shadow, suddenly it attacks. Sora swings his shield and cuts through the shadow and then he turns to take outthe other two shadow creatures. But before he could attack, the creatures sunk once more back into the floor and disappeared.

_Behind you!_

Sora turns and attacks the shadow trying to sneak up behind him. Three more appear and one by one Sora defeats them. The last shadow sinks beneath the floor as darkness starts to take over the platform. The darkness reaches for his feet and Sora is grabbed and he slowly starts to get consumed by the darkness. He struggles to get free but it is useless. Everything goes dark.

Sora wake up struggling only to find the darkness is no longer holding him. He once more finds himself on another platform. This time the picture is of hearts and other shapes forming a kaleidoscope pattern on the surface. Slowly a door forms in front of him. Sora makes his way over to it but when he reaches for the handles he finds that he cannot grasp them.

_I can't open it_, he thinks to himself.

A flash of light reveals a treasure chest. Sora taps the top of the chest and in another flash of light it disappears. The door becomes less see though. One by one Sora patiently goes through each challenge. Until he is able to grab a hold of the handles. Slowly the door opens and a bright light pours out. Sora walks through the door, only to find himself on a wooden pier facing three of his friends.

_ Hold on._

_ The door won't open just yet._

_ First tell me more about yourself._

Sora approaches the one who looks a lot like Selphi. She turns to him and asks; "What's most important to you? He answers, "Friendship"

She replies, " Is friendship such a big deal?"

Next Sora approaches the one who looks like Tidus. He asks, "What are you so afraid of?"

Sora answers, "Being indecisive."

Tidus replies, "Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

Sora then heads over to Wakka and he asks, "What do you want otta life?"

Sora answers, "To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wakka asks.

_You want friendship._

_ You're afraid of being indecisive._

_ You want to see rare sights._

_ Your adventure begins at dawn._

_ As long as the sun is shining your adventure should be a pleasant one._

"Sounds good." Sora says.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

A bright light once more covers Sora as he once again finds himself on another platform, his friends nowhere in sight. This platform has a lady dressed in purple. She looks likes she is sleeping, and around her are vines as well as three ladies that look like fairies.

Sora walks across the platform only to discover that once again he is surrounded by shadows. His shield appears in his hand and once more Sora faces each shadow and defeats it. A light appears at his feet and moves toward the edge of the platform and forms spiral stair case made of stained glass. Sora follows the stairs up to another platform. This time the picture is of a brunette in a gold ball gown.

_The closer you get to the light,_

_ the greater your shadow becomes._

Sora looks behind him and watches as his shadow seems to stretch out forever. The slowly his shadow lifts up off the floor and forms and huge shadow monster.

(Scene skip)(A/N, I'm no good at writing boss scenes, so if you want to see this fight look for it YouTube.)

Sora falls backward as the huge shadow monster looms over him. Once more darkness covers the platform and Sora once again finds himself trapped.

_-But don't be afraid._

_ You hold the mightiest weapon of them all._

_ So don't forget._

_ You are the one who will open the door._

Once more the darkness takes hold of him and everything fades to black.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N, and this ends chapter one. Don't worry chapter two will be done soon and it will be a little longer than this one. Til next time, Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

A/N: Well, here is chapter two. This is where I reintroduce Ami into the story and do a few flashbacks of her and some surprises. It will start to drift away from the Kingdom Hearts cannon a little bit from now on.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with my new job, that I don't have as much time as I used to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

The next time Sora woke, the sun was streaming down upon him and he was once again lying on the beach at Destiny Islands. He yawned and then went to lie back down, but a shadow above him made him jump.

"Whoa," he yelled.

A girl with red hair, wearing a white tank and purple skirt, just laughed. Sora sighed, "Give me a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." The newly identified Kairi scolded.

Sora tried to explain what happened, "No! This huge black "thing" swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe; I couldn't ..." Sora was interrupted by a smack on the head, "Ow!"

Kairi looked closer at her friend and asked, "Are you still dreaming?"

But Sora was adamant, "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know, what was that place? So bizarre..."

But Kairi still didn't believe him, "Yeah, sure."

Sora decided that it was best to change the subject, "Say, Kairi," he asked as his friend walked closer to the water, "What was your home like? You know, where you grew up?"

Kairi continued to look at the water even as she answered him, "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." Sora continued, "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all."

Kairi spun around to face him, expression excited, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey," a voice called, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Kairi and Sora looked up to see Riku standing there with a log underneath his arm. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said as he moved closer. He tossed the log he was carrying at Sora and stopped in front of Kairi, "And you're just as lazy as he is."

Kairi laughed and replied cheekily, "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you."

"Huh?" Sora asked as Riku took a seat beside him.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku sighed.

Kairi just laughed and yelled, "Ready? Go!"

Instantly, Sora and Riku were up and running with Kairi behind them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ami sighed as she sat in her favorite spot on the play island. She seemed to be coming here a lot lately. And always alone, but this time was a little different. Her mother had bought her a charm bracelet and with it was a diary, telling Ami to use it to write down her thoughts and feelings.

So here she was, in her secret spot with the diary open in front of her. Ami stretched out onto her stomach and grabbed a pen from her bag. Then she started to write…

"_Dear Diary,_

"_Mom bought me this diary in hopes that I might have someone to talk to. And she i__s right. I've been feeling so alone lately. Everyone seems to have forgotten about me. I remember when it used to be me, Riku, and Sora. Then Sora and Riku came home with __**her**__, Kairi. That's when everything changed._

"_I am no longer welcome; now it's Riku, Sora, and Kairi. All I hear is Kairi this and Kairi that. So many things have changed. I used to be a part of everything that Riku and Sora done. Now they just tell me to go away, that I'm being annoying and a nuisance. I feel so alone. And the worst part of it is that I have this huge crush on Riku. But he no longer sees me. He keeps on challenging Sora for these contests to impress Kairi. He even talks about sharing a Poupou fruit with her. It hurts, it hurts so badly. There is this huge pain in my heart whenever I see the three of them together._

"_I know I shouldn't feel this way about them and her, but I can't help it. I want to do something about it. I want to prove that I'm worth their time. But there's no way that I can do that here. I want to make them remember me."_

Ami sighed as she ended her journal entry. It made her feel a little better to get that out, but not enough to dull the pain in her heart. Ami carefully closed the diary and place it and the pen into her small pack. She then turned her thoughts to the strange dream she had last night.

_ (Dream)_

_She stood on what appeared to be a platform, a figure dressed in a dark robe stood not two feet away. He was smaller than her, she noticed. Then the figure slowly pulled the hood of his robe down to reveal a mouse._

_He smiled at her and said, "My name is Mickey, and I need your help."_

"_My help?"_

_Mickey nodded. "Yep, you."_

"_But what can I do?"_

"_He he he, that's where I come in. I can give you the power and abilities you need to help." Then Mickey held up his right hand and in a flash of light and gigantic gold key appeared. Mickey held up the key and explained, "This is a keyblade. It allows you to defeat the many enemies that will appear on your journey. The shape of the keyblade depends on your heart. My keyblade is called the Kingdom Key." Once more a flash of light appeared and the keyblade disappeared. "Now, I will help you figure out which one is right for you." _

_A ball of light appeared in Mickey's hand and tossed the light toward the edge of the platform and a door appeared. Mickey held out his hand and beckoned Ami to follow him. Ami did so and together they disappeared through the door._

_Ami and Mickey appeared on another platform but this time there were three pillars. On each pillar stood one weapon; a sword, a shield and a wand. Mickey walked to the center of the platform and then turned to address Ami. "Each keyblade wielder must pass a trial of tests to prove whether or not they are ready to wield a keyblade. This is the first of your tests. These weapons will choose your keyblade's strengths. Now come forward and choose which is most important to you."_

_Ami moved forward carefully studying each weapon carefully. Did she want strength or defense? Ami frowned, "What happens if I can't choose between two of them?"_

_Mickey walked up beside her, "What do you mean?"_

"_How does one choose between strength and defense? Both are needed to either prove oneself and to protect someone."_

"_Prove yourself? Who do you feel you need to prove yourself to? You or someone else?"_

_Ami cocked her head, "I guess I feel like I need to prove myself to both my brother __and Riku."_

_Now it was Mickey's turn to cock his head. "Your brother and Riku?"_

_Ami nodded, "Lately, I feel like they've forgotten about me. They're always with the new girl and never around anymore. I want them the remember me! I need to be strong so they will remember me!" And with that Ami made here decision. She walked over to the sword and picked it up. She turned to Mickey, "This is what I need, strength to prove myself and protect those who need me."_

_Mickey sighed, "You sure this is what you want? Think carefully, once you choose there is no going back." He warned._

_Ami nodded, "I'm sure. This is what I want."_

_Mickey nodded. "Fine, onto the next trial then." And with that another door appeared and together they walked through it._

_In a flash of light the appeared back on Destiny Island's, on the boat. Three people stood before him; Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Ami turned to Mickey and asked, "What are they here for?"_

"_This is your second trial, each one will ask a question; your answers depend on how your journey will go." he answered._

_Ami approached Riku and he asked, "What's most important to you?"_

_ Ami took a moment to think before she answered, "Protecting the ones I love." She then approached Sora and he asked, "What do you want with your life?"_

_ Ami answered with, "To get the most out of my life." And last she approached Kairi, who inquired, "What is you greatest fear," and to that she answered, "To be forgotten by those who are precious to me."_

_ Mickey approached her after that last answer and explained, "Okay, let's sum this up; __you__ want to protect what you love, but you don't want to for them to forget you. And you want to get the most__ out of your life." Mickey paused to gather his words and thoughts, before continuing, "Your journey will start at dawn. Your journey will be __paved with trials and tribulations, but you should be fine as long as you remember what is most important to you. __You will end up traveling alone, but meet many new people along the way."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ami pulled herself out of her thoughts as she closed her diary and put it back into her backpack. Ever since that dream, things have started to change. She didn't know if it was for better or for worse, but she did know that something was going to happen soon.

As Ami thought of the dream she had last night she couldn't help but think of the other weird dream that she had a few weeks ago. In this dream she was running, and someone was chasing her. She felt that if she stopped running then the mystery man would kill her. But she couldn't find out why anyone would want to kill her, she hasn't done anything wrong.

Ami quickly shook away those thoughts. Thoughts like those would get her into trouble quite quickly. Making up her mind, Ami decided to go and see what Sora and Riku were up to. With that thought in mind she grabbed her bag and walked out of the small cave.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku stood on the island overlooking the water, deep in thought. He was thinking about Ami, Sora, and Kairi. But his thoughts mostly centered around his best friends little sister, Ami. He had started to feel drawn towards her lately. Something in him was telling him to be careful around her, that something big was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting Ready for a Journey

**A/N: **If you want the disclaimer see the first chapter. And here's chapter three of my crossover.

Chapter 3

Getting Ready for a Journey

Sora followed Kairi over to where the parts of the raft lay on the beach, both of them took the time to study it as the tried to figure out what was left to find.

"Okay, looks like we need two logs, a rope, and a cloth," Kairi stated and she mentally went through their list. She then turned to Sora and asked "You think you can find it all for me?"

Sora nodded, "Sure, I'll look around the island." Sora turned around and looked over the area, "Where did Riku go?"

Kairi shrugged, "Don't know, maybe one of the others have seen him."

Sora nodded before heading off to find the rest of the materials.

Meanwhile Riku stood on the other side of the bridge, practicing his sword man ship with homemade sword. But his thoughts weren't on practicing; no, once again his thoughts were on Ami. He hopped onto the branch of the leaning tree to think some more about her. He was confused. His feelings for Ami seemed a lot different that what he felt when he was around Sora and Kairi. But what was really getting to him was the fact that he almost never saw her, anymore. It seemed that whenever Kairi was around Ami wasn't.

Sora didn't seem to notice the change in his sister, but Riku did and he didn't like it. He missed the way she was always around and the way she always looked up to him. When they were younger, Ami was almost always seen at his side.

Mind made up, Riku decided to search for his missing friend. He was really starting to miss her company. Riku headed across the bridge that separated him from the main part of the island. He paused as he reached the other side; he had no real idea to where to start looking for her. Maybe one of their other friends knew where she was. Riku decided that he would ask Tidus first. Ami seemed to like training with the other boy when he and Sora were busy. With that thought in mind, Riku headed towards the other part of the island.

Not fifteen minutes later, Riku arrived and discovered Tidus talking to Sora. Sora was chatting with Tidus and holding a rope in his other hand. It seemed that Kairi had Sora gathering the rest of the materials to finish the raft. Riku kind of felt bad for not helping him, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. It was then that the two other boys noticed him. Tidus was the first to call out, "Hey, Riku. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Ami, have either of you seen her?" He called back as he walked up to the other two.

Tidus shook his head, "not since we all arrived this morning." He paused, thinking for a minute, "Have you tried talking to Selphie? Those two have been hanging out together a lot recently."

Riku shook his head, "not yet, here was the first place I started looking." Riku then turned to leave, "I'm going to go find Selphie. Hey Sora, if you want to spar, you know where to find me." And with that Riku continued his search.

Sora watched his other friend leave, thoughtful for a second, before turning once again to Tidus, who had once again started practicing with his stick.

Tidus turned to find that Sora was still here and said, "Hey Sora, you feeling lucky today?" He continued to practice even as he asked, "Feelin' like a little competition?"

Sora dropped the rope as he nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Both boys made their way down to the beach, where they squared off.

Sora and Tidus squared off one on each end of the beach. The boys watched each other closely, before Tidus made the first move. Tidus gripped his stick as he rushed to where Sora was. Sora blocked the attack and retaliated with one of his own, pushing Tidus back towards his first spot. This time Sora attacked, but Tidus met the attack, but Sora then came in from behind and dealt a blow across the back of his friend.

The two friends exchanged blows, until Sora dealt a few more from behind, thusly ending the friendly spar. "Aww, man; I must really be off today." Tidus said looking at the sand underneath his feet. Both boys soon made their way back to the spot where Sora had left the rope. After parting, Sora went on searching for the rest of the stuff that Kairi had asked for; all he needed to find was a cloth and one more log.

After finding the last two items, Sora headed over to where Kairi was waiting for him. "Thanks, Sora." She said, once he reached her. "You tired? Want to call it a day?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's goes home."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, it's getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

Sunset found the three friends sitting on a low branch of a fallen tree. Riku had given up on his search due to the late time and had met up with Sora and Kairi. Sora was the one to start talking first, "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be," Riku answered, folding his arms across his chest, as he looked out over the water. "We'll never know by staying here?" He continued.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora, once more, questioned.

"Who knows," Riku answered again. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi spoke up next, "So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku thought carefully before he answered, "Hmm, well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" he paused, "and suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged, before he answered, "I don't know." Sora the turned around so that he was lying on the low hanging branch.

"Exactly," Riku pointed out. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Kairi inquired.

Riku nodded, "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would have never thought of any of this. Kairi thanks."

Kairi laughed, embarrassed, "you're welcome."

The three friends make their way to the boats anchored at the dock. Riku paused as he called to Sora, "Sora." Sora turned to face him and Riku threw what he had in his hand at him. "You wanted one, didn't you?"  
>Sora looked at the item in his hand only to discover it was a paopu fruit. "A paopu fruit…"<p>

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku laughed as he walked past Sora. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

Sora stood there puzzled, "What are you talking…"

Riku laughed as he continued to walk. Sora threw the fruit aside as he ran to catch up with his friend.

Already at home, Ami laid on her bed thinking about her brother and friends. Riku wasn't the only one who had been thinking a lot lately. Ami had been thinking about her time here and those weird dreams she'd been having almost every night. The strangest part was, that in her dreams she was either older than she was now, or the same age.

Ami shook her head, she'd think about those dreams another day. Right now her thoughts centered once more on her brother and Riku. She had talked to Selphie earlier today about her problems and the other girl gave something to think about.

(Flashback)

_Selphie spotted Ami walking towards and wondered at the look on her face, "Hey, Ami. What's wrong?"_

_ Ami sighed, as she sat next to her only female friend on the island. "I've been thinking lately. It feels like everyone has forgotten about me; mainly Sora and Riku."_

_ "What makes you think that?" Selphie asked concerned._

_ "They spend all of their time with Kairi that they don't notice when I'm around. I've tried to get them to spend time with me, but they just ignore me. I don't know what to do? All I know is that I'm getting sick and tired of being ignored." Ami confided._

_ Selphie took a minute to really look at her friend. Ami's blue eyes were just full of so much pain, that the other girl really felt for her. Being the sensitive one of the group, Selphie thought of a way to make her feel better. "Why don't you just spend the time with me and Tidus? If they are ignoring you, then they really must not care for you as much as they say. It that is the case, then you needs to be with friends who really care about you," Selphie encouraged. _

_ Ami looked of at the brown-haired girl as she thought on her words. Did Riku and Sora really deserve her attention if all they were going to do was ignore her? Ami shook her head, no they didn't deserve her. Selphie was right, besides there was a bright side to hanging out with Selphie and Tidus, she could finally learn how to defend herself. "Okay, but I want you guys to teach me to defend myself. I don't ever want to rely on anyone ever again." Ami stated, determination burning in her sky blue eyes. _

_ Selphie nodded and the two friends made plans to get together tomorrow to help Ami train._

(End Flashback)

Ami dressed in her pajamas and she climbed into bed. She needed a good night's rest if she wanted be ready for her first lessoning tomorrow.

Elsewhere, a white figure wearing a magician hat and carrying a wand, made their way through the giant blue and white castle to the throne room. The figure was Donald Duck. He is the royal wizard of Disney Castle. He works for the King and Queen of Disney Castle.

Donald walked down the halls of the castle until he came to a pair of large doors, knocking on said doors, Donald, pushed open one of the smaller doors and made his way done the carpet to the throne at the far side of the room. Not noticing at first that the throne was empty, Donald bowed in greeting, "Good Morning, your majesty."

As he moved closer to the throne, Donald began to notice that something was off. Where was the response? Shrugging it off he continued his greeting, "It's nice to see you this morn…" Donald trailed off as he finally took notice of the empty throne. "What!" He hollered. A figure moved out from behind the throne. Donald noticed that it was Pluto and he was holding an envelope in his mouth. Donald took the envelope from the tan colored dog and opened it. He quickly scanned the contents, before yelling and rushing out of the throne room. He quickly made his way to the castle gardens to where the Captain of the Royal Knights, Goofy was currently snoozing.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald spoke to his friend, but Goofy continued to sleep. Donald in no mood to be nice took out his wand and bolts of lightning rained from the sky shocking the snoozing knight; successfully bringing him awake. Goofy snapped awake and looked around groggily. Goofy spotted his friend and greeted, "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

Donald ignored the greeting and spoke urgently, "we've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy looked over Donald shoulder as he questioned, "Queen Minnie?"

Donald continued, "Not even the queen."

Again Goofy questioned, "Daisy?"

But Donald hollered, "NO! It's top secret!"

Now Goofy moved to get a better look at the approaching ladies and greeted, "G'morning ladies."

"What?" Donald questioned, as he nervously turned to look behind him. And there they stood the Queen of Disney Castle, Minnie, and Donald's own sweetheart, Daisy. Daisy had her hands on her hips as she looked questionably at Donald. The four then made their way to the Royal Library, where Donald showed them the not that King Mickey had left behind.

The next morning found Sora arriving in his boat to the docks of the play island. He immediately headed to the cove, where he had promised to meet Riku and Kairi last night. He greeted Riku who asked about naming the raft that the three friends were still building. Riku suggested that they name it High wind, while Sora suggested Excalibur. Riku didn't like that so he suggested that a race would decide the name of the raft. Kairi walked over to the boys deciding to judge the race. She quickly explained the rules and counted to three. Riku and Sora set off across the platforms before heading to the tower where the zip line rested. Riku bypassed the zip line and made his way around on foot, while Sora quickly headed up the tower. Once there Sora grabbed the zip line and landed at the bottom of the rocks that held the star tree. Riku by now had reached the same point, so both boys race to the top of the rocks, quickly jumping to each one. Riku reached first and the continued to make his way back to where Kairi waited to declare the winner.

Sora panted as he reached the area where both Riku and Kairi waited. Riku was declared the winner and thus the raft was named High Wind. Sora dejectedly made his way down to the beach to where Kairi was waiting for him.

"Today we're going to collect provisions." Kairi greeted, and then she gave Sora a list of food to look for on the island. She then gave him a water bottle and asked, "Can you fill this up with drinking water, but not from the ocean."

And with the list in hand, Sora set out in his search.

Ami arrived on the island about an hour after her brother. She made her way towards the end of the pier where Selphie was waiting. Today was her first lesson with Selphie and Tidus. "Hey, Ami," Selphie greeted, "You ready for your first lesson?"

Ami nodded and Selphie lead her to the fallen tree where Tidus was waiting. "Hey," she called out, spotting her friend. Tidus waved back, before tossing her a stick. "What are we going to work on first?" she asked holding tightly to the stick she caught.

"We're going to show a couple different positions to start off with first and then we'll show you how to block attacks." Tidus answered as Selphie took the stick from him and showed Ami where to place her feet and how to hold the stick.

Selphie and Tidus spent the afternoon instructing Ami on her footing and having a few practice spars. It was late afternoon when the three friends decided to call it a day. Or rather Ami wanted to call it a day. For some reason she had been getting a bad feeling in her gut, the later the day became. She didn't know what it meant, but everyone took her at her word and made their way back towards the pier.

Sora meanwhile had just finished gathering the much needed provisions, and was heading back to where Kairi was waiting for him. But before he did so, Sora decided to check out the cave behind the waterfall. It was the Secret Place, the place he and Kairi had discovered when they were younger. Sora walked through the entrance and looked at the drawings that covered walls of the cave. He stopped when he came to the drawing of him and Kairi that they had made together. He remembered that day clearly, it was shortly after Kairi and been adopted by the mayor. Sora knelt down and grabbed and stone and started to draw, when he was done he looked at the now completed drawing, him and Kairi were now sharing the paopu fruit.

Suddenly Sora heard a noise behind him, "Wh…who's there?" He asked turning to see a man wearing a brown cloak.

The cloaked figure answered, "I've come to see the door to this world."

Sora was confused, "Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora continued, "Wh…where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Sora soon reached a conclusion, "So, you're from another world!" He exclaimed.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out there and learn what's out there!"

The man responded in a condensing tone, "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Sora just watched as the man seemed to disappear back to where he came.

Sora decided to put what had happened behind him and deliver the items to Kairi. Kairi accepted the items and replied, "Tired, wanna call it a day?"

Sora nodded tiredly and replied, "Yeah, let's go home."

Kairi nodded, "Okay, tomorrow's the big day."

Sunset found Kairi and Sora at the pier. The two friends sat there with their feet hanging off the edge as they chatted. "You know, Riku has changed," Kairi remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kairi trailed off as she thought about her answer.

"You okay?" Sora asked concerned.

Suddenly Kairi said, "Sora, let's take the raft and go…just the two of us."

"Huh?"

Kairi laughed, "Just kidding."

Sora laughed with her, "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe," she responded, looking at the water once more. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to get this up. First I lost my internet and now I'm busy planning my wedding. But I did manage to get this chapter finished. So tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: Donald & Goofy

Chapter 4

Donald and Goofy and a dark shadow

_Donald,_

_ Sorry to rush without sayin' goodbye, but there's trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into it._

_ There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_ P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks Pal. Mickey._

Donald read the letter that King Mickey had left them as he, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy headed for the royal library.

"Oh, dear, what does this mean?" Daisy wondered as Donald set the letter down on the wooden desk in the center of the room.

Minnie was the one to answer her, "It means we'll just have to trust the king."

"Gawrsh, I sure do hope he's alright." Goofy pondered.

Donald spoke up next addressing Queen Minnie, "Your highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key'."

Queen Minnie smiled, "Thank you, both of you."

Donald addressed his sweetheart next, "Daisy, can you take care of…"

Daisy, knowing what he was talking about, assured him, "Of course. You take care now, both of you."

Suddenly Queen Minnie had a thought, "oh, and to chronicle you travels, he will accompany you." She said gesturing towards the desk. Donald looked towards the desk and at first didn't see anything. That is until a small voice called out, "over here."

The voice belonged to a small cricket wearing a brown shirt and pants and a black coat over that with black shoes. The cricket bowed and spoke again, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Queen Minnie's voice brought everyone's attention back to her. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Donald gave a quick salute and looked at the expectant and worried faces of those who wished him well on his journey that is until he came to Goofy's face. Grabbing his arm he said, "You're coming, too."

A few minutes later found Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy walking down a spiral staircase that led to the launch pad for their Gummi Ship. They were listening to Jiminy discuss how he had ended up at Disney Castle.

Goofy was the first to comment, "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?"

"It was terrible. We were scattered." Jiminy paused to think, "as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

Donald looked back and said, "Goofy?"

Goofy understood what he was implying and answered, "Oh, right…" Goofy nodded and continued, "I gotcha. While we're on other worlds, we can't let on to where we are from. We gotta protect the world border."

Donald sharply corrected him, "Order!"

Goofy corrected himself, "right, and 'world order'." Goofy laughed, and then thought, "I'll guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy soon arrived at the launch pad. Donald headed over to a microphone and hollered, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready."

Up in the command post were two chipmunks, Chip and Dale. They were flight engineers and helped maintain the gummi ship. They were both dressed in yellow overalls, baring the king's symbol. Chip saluted while Dale rushed over to pull a large lever. The lever was to the giant hands that moved to pick up Donald and the others and drop them into the gummi ship. Suddenly Pluto came running down the stairs and then he jumped into the gummi ship after the others.

Across the launch pad two large doors slid open leading to the runway that led out into space. Down on the dock, Queen Minnie and Daisy had come to watch the takeoff. Donald shot his sweetheart and thumbs up and a wink, before turning back to the ships controls. The engines of the ship fired up and Donald order, "Blast off!"

An arrow appeared on the screen pointing downwards and a large opening appeared under the ship, causing it to fall. But the ship soon reappeared in space on the other side of the castle. The three were soon on their search.

Meanwhile back on the Destiny Islands, Sora lay in his bed legs crossed thinking. He was looking at the model ship that hung from his ceiling. Then he heard Kairi's voice in his head, _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._

Sora's attention soon turned from the ship to outside. It was then that he noticed the gathering storm clouds, "A storm?" Sora paused to let that thought sink in and then he bolted up, "OH no, the raft."

Mrs. Hikari looked at the place where her two children sat to eat. But at the moment the table was empty. Ami had headed out earlier. She said that there was something on the island that she had forgotten. But now it was time for her son to come down and get washed up for dinner. So she headed for the stairs and called up, "Sora! Dinner's ready. Come on down." When she received no answer she tried again, "Sora?" She climbed the stair and looked through the opening in the door only to discover the room empty and the window by Sora's bed open.

Mrs. Hikari sighed, but went down stairs to clear off the table. Looks like both of them won't be eating tonight.

Sora soon arrived at the island and looked to the sky to notice a large ball of black energy floating there. Sora jumped out of his boat and then noticed the three other boats docked next to his. "Riku's boat, Ami's and Kairi's too?"

Sora's attention turned towards some movement in the sand only to see black shadow creatures materialize in front of him. Sora instantly knew what those creatures where and drew out his wooden sword. After a few minutes of trying to slash at them, he gave up. It was no good. So instead he ran. Sora didn't know what drove him on, but something told him to go across the bridge to the fallen tree. So he followed his instincts and dodged the shadows and ran.

Once he crossed the bridge he saw Riku standing there, but his sister and Kairi were nowhere to be found. "Where are Ami and Kairi? I thought they were with you."

Riku just stood there staring out into the sea, "The door has opened…." He said instead.

Sora was confused, "What?"

Riku spun around to face Sora and said again, "the door has opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world."

Sora was still confused, but now he was even more worried about his sister and friend. "What are you talking about? We gotta find Ami and Kairi!"

But Riku wouldn't budge, "Ami and Kairi are coming with us!" Sora reeled back in shock, but Riku continues speaking, "once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku then fell silent as he held out a hand for Sora.

Sora stood there torn, "Riku…" Suddenly a circle of darkness opened up around Riku's feet. But Riku stood there unmoving and seemingly unafraid. The dark portal at his friend's feet began to slowly crawl up Riku's body. But still Riku remained there. Sora suddenly made up his mind and ran towards his friends' outstretched hand. But he halted just out of reach when a dark portal opened up under his feet. Sora struggled to get to where Riku was waiting calmly, but it was too no avail. Sora continued to struggle to get to his friend as the tendrils of darkness climbed higher up both of their bodies. The dark tendrils climbed ever higher and just as he was starting to lose hope and brilliant flash of light lit up around him causing the dark portal to retreat. Sora soon found himself on the island holding his keyblade and Riku was nowhere in sight.

"Keyblade…keyblade…keyblade…" echoed around him as Sora took in his surroundings. Soon the shadows among his feet began to move and form the familiar shapes of heartless; the same monsters from his dream.

Sora took up position and began to attack the shadows. He hacked and slashed his with through until he came upon the waterfall and the base of the bridge. And there stood his sister.

Ami was standing on the beach facing towards the sea and away from her brother. She seemed to be unaware of the shadows that surrounded her. Sora yelled his sister's name as he made his way towards where she was standing.

"Ami," Sora panted. "What are you doing here?" But Ami didn't answer; she just pointed to the bridge. Sora looked back towards where he came from and looked up. There floating above the island was a great ball of darkness that seemed to be getting bigger with each passing moment. Sora turned back towards his sister and grabbed her hand. "We need to get out of here."

Ami seemed to snap out of it and turned around. Her eyes quickly scanned the area until she spotted a blue door where the entrance to the secret place usually was. "This way," she said as she and her brother made their way through the endless swarm of heartless.

They reached the door together and Sora reached for the handles. The door opened and the rand inside. They made their way down the winding tunnel, until they came to an open area. And there in front of a large door stood the pale form of Kairi.

Sora called, "Kairi!" And Kairi turned around her face a sickly pale.

"Sora…" Kairi turned around to face Sora and Ami. Then a huge gust of wind blew through the cave, pushing Kairi straight into Sora's arms. But instead of stopping she just went through him and then a second gust of wind whipped up and sent both Sora and his sister back outside the cave. There they landed on a patch of sand; all that was left of the island. Sora looked around the floating patch of sand and there behind him towering over the floating patch of sand stood the same heartless from his dream.

A flash of light and Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand. He looked towards his sister only to gap in shock at the keyblade in her hand. Whereas his looked more like a key, Ami's keyblade looked like a sword; **(kind of like Riku's), **and it was the same length of his but with black and orange intertwining marks down the shaft towards the jagged tip. The hilt was silver with a handle made for defense.

Sora was moved out of his shocked state by the giant heartless. Looking on as his sister moved attack; Sora was quick to follow Ami's lead. Doing a quick scan of the monster, Ami turned to Sora and yelled, "Go for the hands! Try not to let it throw out any attacks."

Sora nodded, rushing into the battle with his sister at his side. He dodges the giant hand coming for him, before turning to strike at the wrist with a quick combo. Ami was doing the same with the other hand, but then the heartless moved, jamming his hand into the ground and using the darkness to summon a hoard of shadows. Ami continued to throw out combos on the same wrist, while Sora took care of the small fry wandering around. The two worked in tandem like that, until the giant heartless fell to the ground, with one last double combo the monster disappeared, turning into a giant heart before disappearing completely.

But the defeat of the monster didn't cause the giant ball of darkness to disappear. Instead it only seemed to get bigger and it started pulling everything towards it at a faster rate. Sora made a frantic grab for his sister's hand, before the darkness surrounded him and he fell unconscious.

**A\N: and that people is chapter four. Next time; Traverse Town and a new quest.**


End file.
